Dear Santa
by Apleby Arrow
Summary: TRADUCTION, cadeau pour Machin. Draco finit par écrire une lettre au Père Noël, sous la menace de Pansy. Attention: Fluff!


**Bonjour! Je sais que la période de Noël est passée, mais j'avais traduit ce petit os pour une amie très chère, Machin pour le Nouvel An et j'ai décidé de vous en faire profiter. C'est fluffy et pas vraiment long. Il a été écrit par HPgirl4ever, je mettrai un lien vers la vo dans mon profil. Si vous aimez, hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire!**

**DEAR SANTA**

Draco se sentait simplement comme un idiot. Pansy, dans ses intérêts toujours changeants s'était prise d'affection pour les traditions moldues. Avec les vacances qui approchaient, elle l'avait juste ennuyé sans arrêt avec sa découverte récente d'un certain Père Noël.

Honnêtement, Draco aurait jeté un sort à quiconque serait passé par sa cheminée habillé d'un costume ridicule et rouge. Mais il connaissait Pansy depuis qu'ils étaient enfants et il connaissait assez bien la fille pour savoir que ce serait plus simple s'il se conformait à ce simple souhait. Elle l'enquiquinait depuis une semaine pour qu'il écrive une lettre à ce bizarre et heureux gros gars.

Draco lui avait répondu que s'il voulait parler à un gros homme barbu avec un sac, tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de descendre à la cabane de Hagrid, mais la fille n'en écouta rien. Poussant tout le long des soupirs de souffrance, Draco s'était exécuté et avait sorti sa plume et du parchemin.

C'est en grimaçant de frustration que Draco pensa à ce qu'il voulait. Il était foutrement riche! Il n'avait ou ne voulait rien. Enfin, il y avait quelqu'un qu'il voulait mais il était quasiment sûr qu'un gros gars avec une barbe ne pouvait pas juste le jeter dans un sac et lui apporter à Noël. Oui, c'était vraiment que tout ce que voulait Draco Malfoy, le prince glacial de Serpentard, pour Noël était ironiquement le Golden Boy de Gryffondor, Harry Potter.

Quand Blaise et Pansy lui avaient demandé l'air de rien quand est-ce qu'il allait se décider à faire quelque chose pour son coup de cœur pour le garçon aux yeux émeraudes, Draco les avait juste regardé comme s'ils étaient fous jusqu'à arriver au point où ils l'avaient attaché sur une chaise et fait boire du veritaeserum pour lui prouver. La seule personne qui avait eu l'air légèrement surprise quand il avait avoué son amour pour le garçon au cheveux noirs était Draco.

Donc à présent, Draco était assis, se sentant comme un idiot en regardant sa courte liste pour un certain homme avec une barbe blanche dont il venait d'apprendre l'existence et il la roula lentement et la mis dans son sac.

Soupirant, il ramassa ses affaires et alla à la bibliothèque pour trouver un livre qui l'avait intéressé quelques temps auparavant.

Tandis qu'il marchait dans un couloir vide avec la tête baissée, il n'eut pas le temps de remarquer la personne qui tournait en courant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard et que lui et l'autre personne tombent à terre avec des objets s'éparpillant partout puisque le sac de Draco s'était ouvert.

Grognant, Draco leva les yeux pour incendier la personne d'un commentaire cinglant, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux croisent les beaux et grands émeraudes dont il avait souvent rêvé.

Aucun des deux garçons ne dirent mot pendant qu'ils reprenaient leur son pantalon se serrer rapidement, Draco savait qu'il devrait garder son amour secret à l'abri.

"Tu permets, Potter" dit-il d'une voix trainante, espérant que le garçon ne remarque pas que sa voix tremblait légèrement.

Harry rougit légèrement mais s'écarta du blond et bougea pour ramassé ses affaires éparpillées.

Draco souriant et s'assit en regardant le garçon rassembler ses affaires avant de revêtir son masque d'indifférence et sortit sa baguette pour réparer son sac. Harry lui tendit silencieusement ses affaires qu'il rangea dans son sac et il partit, ayant le besoin de trouver un moyen rapide de se débarrasser de son érection grandissante avant d'entrer dans la bibliothèque.

Harry le regarda partir avant de baisser les yeux et de voir que Draco avait laissé un parchemin. Le prenant, il couru pour essayer de rattraper le Serpentard. Il fouilla tout le couloir mais ne vit pas une trace du garçon aux yeux d'argent.

Curieusement, il défit le parchemin et lut, ses yeux s'agrandissant à chaque ligne.

[i]Cher Père Noël,

Si vous recevez ça, je veux juste une chose pour Noël, et même si vous ne me connaissez pas, à moins que vous m'ayez observé, ce que je trouverais vraiment flippant, ne riez pas à mon souhait. Pour Noël, si c'est possible, j'aimerais le gars duquel je suis amoureux. Oui un garçon, donc continuez et hoquetez de savoir que je suis gay et désespérément amoureux de Harry Potter. Donc si c'est possible, je l'aimerais lui. Donc voilà, oh et ne le prenez pas mal, mais vous allez devoir vous passer du lait des des cookies.

Draco Malfoy.[/i]

Harry fixa la lettre bêtement; si ça n'aurait pas été signé, il n'aurait jamais cru que ça aurait pu être l'œuvre du Serpentard blond. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus surprenant, que Draco partageait apparemment ses sentiments et était amoureux de lui, ou que ce Serpentard pur-sang de dix-sept ans connaissait, et croyait au Père Noël.

Se souriant à lui-même, Harry partit en quête de Draco.

Tandis que Draco s'installait avec le livre qu'il avait cherché, il se demanda s'il devrait ajouté le livre à sa lettre pour le Père Noël juste pour voir si ça se produirait puisque son premier souhait ne semblait pas vraiment réalisable. Il fouilla dans son sac pour trouver le parchemin qui contenait son secret le plus profondément enfoui. Après avoir cherché pendant cinq minutes, il jura et lâcha son sac sur la table, récoltant quelques regards étranges d'élèves, particulièrement les Serdaigle qui avaient décidé de rester pour les vacances.

"Tu cherches ceci?" dit derrière lui une voix qui était trop familière.

Se retournant vivement, il se retrouva face à face avec Harry et son cœur s'accéléra. Quand il regarda l'objet indiqué que le Gryffondor tenait en main, il pensa que tout le temps dans ses veines s'était transformé en glace.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda Draco, essayant de feigner l'indifférente innocence.

"Je pense que tu le sais, Draco," dit Harry d'un air détaché tandis qu'il s'approchait nonchalamment d'une blond qui paniquait de l'intérieur.

"Potter, je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu parles," dit Draco en essayant de ne pas laisser sa voix trembler.

"En fait, je pense que si," sourit narquoisement Harry. "Depuis quand toi, parmi tous les gens, as-tu commencé à croire au Père Noël?"

Draco déglutit. "Je pense que tu as passé un peu trop de temps avec Loufoca Lovegood parce que ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens." Draco sonnait faible, même à ses propres oreilles.

Harry sourit, faisant rater un battement au cœur de Draco. "Vraiment, parce que j'ai trouvé une lettre au Père Noël, de toi."

"Je-"

"Donc tu es amoureux de moi?" demanda Harry.

Draco, débordant d'une mer d'émotions, acquiesça simplement en s'apprêtant à recevoir des moqueries.

Harry sourit encore plus béatement qu'auparavant. "Bien, ça tombe bien que je sois amoureux de toi aussi," murmura Harry avant que les lèvres de Harry ne capturent celles de Draco dans un doux baiser. Leurs lèvres semblaient être façonnées ensemble et les deux garçons avaient l'air plus heureux qu'ils ne l'avaient été depuis la guerre.

Quand ils se séparèrent, les deux garçons sourirent, ne se préoccupant pas des regards incrédules qu'ils reçurent avant de se pencher pour un autre baiser.

"Je t'aime Harry," dit Draco contre les lèvres du garçon.

"Je t'aime aussi."

"Bien, parce-que je ne te laisse pas partir."

"Bien." Harry sourit en attrapant la main de l'autre garçon et en le conduisant dans un endroit plus privé pour qu'ils continuent leur bécotage.

**, 1er janvier 2010**


End file.
